Club Penguin Battle Hall
Grand Club Penguin Battle Hall of Igo, Nato and Puro ,Grand Club Penguin Battle Hall, The Igo Nato and Puro Hall, or simply Club Penguin Battle Hall is one of the biggest and best battle arenas in Club Penguin. It is known that this was a commemeration to Igo, Nato and Puro, the three legendary penguins who made milestones of the CP Battle historym, under the command of Manuwai. Notable battles which took place are add here and add here. It is also where one of the most powerful battlers, Fart Stinkz, merged. There were many names, but it was actually first named Grandias Chara Islanda Battlerina Ole de Ugamastafria. History The history of the battle arena started in 4002 BC, when Club Penguin was not there and used to be seperate kingdoms in the mountains. As many wars took place, the kingdoms had been absorbed or either merged. By 1245 BC, four kingdoms came out alive. They were the Pira, Shuta, Tinta and Mara. Pira was similar to Fire, Shuta similar to Water, Tinta similar to Air and Mara similar to Land. The names came from the Battle Penguin Gods of Battle. The kings of each kingdom wanted great power and decided to have a war. The war went out to the modern Western BattleTerra Neutral Zone. Many perished and tombstones were placed in a cemetery. Back then, it was said that there became no snow. The no-snow period lasted for half a month. When the snow retruned, the kingdoms were already in great danger. Now, three battlers, Igo from Pira, Nato from Shuta and Tinta and Puro from Mara came together under a small tree in 12,026 BCE, dubbed the Tree of Goodness. The tree provided the love and care of each other. As the Shutas hated the other kingdoms (since they had war, right?), the trio had to dress up as Shutas, except for Nato as he was already one. They entered without suspicion and stayed there for several months. During their period, many mini-battles took place. The battles were fun and not scary. They decided to built up a battlefield in 1975 BC. When they built the battlefield, they used wood, ice and disposable items to construct it. After 7 months of hard work, they eventually created the battlefield. They named it Grandias Chara Islanda Battlerina Ole de Ugamastafria. Ugamastafria meant Loyalty and Prosperity. They changed the name a year later to Grandias Chara Islanda Battlerina Ole de Igo, Nato ah Puro. Converted to English it meant Grand Chara Island Battle Hall of Igo, Nato and Puro. Many penguins came during that time for battles. The annoucer was Igo, the awarder is Nato and the judge to determine what had happened. Notable battles include Tira vs. Tapa, Nuta de Pita vs. Kraken Soil and Charatuti vs. Pikla "Pukla" Tara. In 1958 BC, the kingdoms war ended. The Shuta and Tinta kingdoms merged to form the Shuta-Tinta Kingdom. Many penguins did not suffer and decided to come to the place. At that very same year, Puro found out his parents were killed by their own kingdom's citizens and he himself commited suicide. In 11,936 BCE, Igo awas murdered by the Shuta-Tinta Kingdom. The battles ongoing was stopped to a halt and discontinued. The battles resumed the day after, with the new judge being a penguin named "Kadesnow". Kadesnow did a good job in handling and kept things in place. Soon after, Nato, the last remaining member of the trio, died. Penguins started to handle the battlefield generation after generation. In , the kingdom in place back then (known as Tritar) banned battling for two years. Thereafter, the battlefield was still shut down due to repairs of the structure. Part of the structure collapsed when a storm kicked in. The sturcture was finnally repaired in 785 BC, a year after reopening of battling. In 314 AD, the kingdoms came accorindly to Water, Air, Fire, and Earth. The wars repeated and stopped several years later. In 509 AD, the colonists from Antarctica arrived. The kingdoms merged to form the Mounties. Nothing happened, but in 1100, the Chuta Island War took place between the Mounties and the colonists who were called the Chutas. At first, the traditions of using battlerinas for wars were lost, until 1110, where the Chutas agreed to use the tradition. In 1129, a ceasefire was declared between the Chutas and the Mounties. Two years later, a truce was declared, and the Chutas and the Mounties merged to form Chuta Island. In 1832, they were conquered by the Penguin Empire. Despite the Penguin Empire's anti Battle-Penguins laws, the governer allowed Battle-Penguin culture. Also, Chuta Island was renamed Club Penguin Island. In fact, later he declared independance for the island. Today, the Battle Hall is used for fun mostly, as wars are less, due to the fact Club Penguin Island is a independant nation. Civil wars may occur, but they don't last long. Also, due to the fact they're neutral in the West Battlerina Conflict, they don't need to worry about invasion. Category:Battlerinas